the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 26
'''Season 26 '''is the twenty-sixth season of the Stuffed Animal Show. Season overview ''After defeating Hadley, the stuffed animals keep their control of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters and their adventures continue in Stuffedgomery. In the midst of all of this, something from Renata's past comes back to haunt her, Drake Benson, a fellow former student of the school Renata once went to is out to have the news reporter all for himself and to make sure that nothing stands in his way of getting what he wants. After teaming up with British spy Augustine Conrad, snake charmer Jaadoogar Saampon Kee and his pet snake Slither, Drake becomes more threatening and determined than he already is, now the stuffed animals are out to stop Drake in order to make sure that he stops antagonizing Renata and causing problems all over the Population of Plush, will they defeat this possessive baddie? Episodes #Into the Future Part 1 - When the stuffed animals attempt to fix their time machine following the events of Hadley's defeat, they accidentally get sucked in their product and back in the future. The future may be their current state, but can the stuffed animals find a way out before it's too late? #Into the Future Part 2 - The stuffed animals find allies. #Into the Future Part 3 - The stuffed animals look around the future dimension to find ways out. #Into the Future Part 4 - The stuffed animals leave the future. #Back in Business - The stuffed animals arrive back in Stuffedgomery after an epic adventure in the Future dimension. #The Earliest Scoop - Renata's past is revealed. #Blast from the Past - Renata reunites with Drake. #Under the Fort - Evan comes over for a sleepover at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters and the stuffed animals plan a surprise for him. #Lavender - The stuffed animals meet a purple flamingo named Lavender. #Three Cheers for Renata - Things get a little cheery when some of Renata's old friends come to Stuffedgomery. #Rabbits - Hippity's whole family visits the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. #Tie-Dyes and Tofu - The stuffed animals meet two wanderers named Moonbeam and Sunshine but Bedtime Bear is immediately annoyed by the two. #The Indian Incident - The stuffed animals meet a snake charmer. #Evan v Drake - Drake returns to Stuffedgomery and after finding out that Evan has a crush on Renata, he wants to fight him. #Cinco de Mayo - The stuffed animals celebrate Cinco de Mayo. #Look Out Below - Bedtime Bear, Tito and Antonio have a backstory of when they were younger and were riding on an airplane. #The First Photograph - Evan's past is revealed. #Renata the Wrestler - Renata participates in a wrestling match at SCW. #Merchandise Sale - The stuffed animals hold a garage sale at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. #Destination Daycare Part 1 - The stuffed animals arrive at Sunset Daycare. #Destination Daycare Part 2 - The stuffed animals look to escape Sunset Daycare. #Restaurant de L'Amour Dance Party - Love is in the air as Didier is holding a dance party at Restaurant de L'Amour. #Spy - Drake sends out a spy to deliver Renata to Los Angeles. #Road Trip - The stuffed animals get ready to go to Los Angeles. #Los Angeles Arrival - The stuffed animals arrive in Los Angeles on the search for Drake. #Leaving Los Angeles - The stuffed animals face off against Drake and plan to leave Los Angeles afterwards, will the stuffed animals defeat him or will Drake make yet another great escape and continue to antagonize Renata? Characters Introduced *Goodnight Bear *Afternoon Bear *Everett Kelly *Edith Kelly *Ruth Kelly *Rita Kelly *Roderick En la Mazorca *Riddick En la Mazorca *Peintre Jacques *Tiburon En la Mazorca *Richard Ratcliffe *Patricia Ratcliffe *Jermaine Bahlmann *Drake Benson *Lavender Flamingo *Moonbeam *Sunshine *Jaadoogar Saampon Kee *Slither *Ernesto Iguana *Captain Aviation *Eli Kelly *Erica Kelly *Savannah Sabatelli *Layla Esposito *Luciana *Leah *Marilyn Tents *Priscilla *Rosetta *Walter Tents *Dennis Tents *Jason Tickenbottom *Principal Tickenbottom *Mauro Esposito *Alice Esposito *Augustine Conrad Category:Seasons